custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Nuhrii
Nuhrii is a Ta-Matoran from Metru Nui, notable for discovering the location of the Ta-Metru Great Disk. Biography Early Life As a Ta-Matoran, Nuhrii began his life on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe with no worldly desires or true consciousness. After a considerable period of autonomous labor, he was placed in Ta-Metru with a small community of Matoran, endeavoring to carry out his purpose by ensuring the continued functionality of the Great Spirit Robot. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, Nuhrii gravitated towards a career in the Furnaces, a line of employment which made him responsible for crafting new armor, weapons and Kanohi. Despite rising to a position of moderate acclaim as a Mask Maker, Nuhrii became immensely dissatisfied with his meager role and harbored desires to one day have his name attributed to a historical find. Metru Nui With the commission and implementation of the Vahki as a fully mechanized law enforcement entity, Nuhrii became increasingly frightful, growing deeply concerned by the presence of Vahki Nuurakh in Ta-Metru and uncomfortable with their brand of oversight. At some point around this period, Nuhrii was known to have mentored a promising new Mask Maker named Vakama, who had displayed early talent in the field. After several years of tutelage, however, Vakama went on to succeed Nuhrii and caught the attention of the Mask Maker's Guild. Earning his own forge in a matter of years, Vakama was offered a number of high-end contracts for specialty Kanohi while Nuhrii continued to produce Powerless Kanohi from his own workstation, silently harboring a grudge against his former student for overshadowing him. With universal attitudes towards Toa growing increasingly contentious, the Dark Hunters made a number of attempts to seize a regional foothold in Metru Nui, which ultimately resulted in the organization declaring war on the Toa by invading the northern-most island in the Matoran Universe. Arming himself with a Kanoka Disk Launcher, Nuhrii took shelter from the conflict alongside his Ta-Matoran neighbors, staying out of the line of fire and evading the Dark Hunter anarchists. 3000 years after the Toa/Dark Hunter War, the Morbuzakh began to terrorize the island of Metru Nui, infesting and overriding districts and destroying parts of the city, including the Archives. During this time, the whereabouts of the Ta-Metru Great Disk fell into Nuhrii's possession. This information was learned by Ahkmou, a Po-Matoran being coerced by Nidhiki and Krekka, two Dark Hunters sent to Metru Nui and tasked with claiming the Great Disks themselves, setting Nuhrii up as a target of the Dark Hunters. After depositing a faulty Kanohi in the Protodermis Reclamation Yard, Nuhrii was summoned back to the site by Ahkmou. Upon his return, Nuhrii discovered that the mask was indeed irreparably damaged, but that a cryptic note had been attached to it, set aside for only him to find. Instructed to travel north to an abandoned region of factories, Nuhrii searched for the writer of the note, who had promised to teach him a valuable Mask Making technique to help him forge the Ta-Metru Disk into a legendary Kanohi. However, once he had entered into the specified building, however, a Morbuzakh vine caused a cascade of rubble to trap him. Pinned down beneath wreckage, Nuhrii was trapped for several hours before the newly-transformed Toa Vakama managed to retrace his steps and free him from his precarious position. Reconvening with the Toa Metru and a Matoran similarly accredited with having found a Great Disk, the Toa made clear their plans to use the Great Disks to stop the Morbuzakh from destroying the city. Holding private concerns that one of the Matoran was working for the Dark Hunters, however, the Toa became mistrustful of the Matoran and decided never to leave them alone. Sticking with Vakama, Nuhrii and his cohort were paired with Ahkmou and Toa Onewa and journeyed to temperamental Fire Pit that had been closed off by Vahki. Slipping past the barriers, Nuhrii and Vakama descended down to retrieve the Great Disk, which was nestled in a crevice deep within the structure. Assaulted by a Morbuzakh vine, however, Vakama was forced to use a Reconstitute at Random Kanoka in order to free himself and Nuhrii from capture. Eventually retrieving their quarry, Nuhrii and Vakama were able to escape the Fire Pit and reconvene with Onewa and Ahkmou more before traveling to Po-Metru. When the Toa Metru retrieved all six Disks, they traveled with their respective Matoran to the Great Furnace to confront the Morbuzakh. With the Toa soon finding themselves overpowered, the Matoran were forced to fend for themselves using Kanoka Disks to limited effect. Proposing that the Matoran join forces, Tehutti recounted an ancient stone tablet he had once stumbled upon in the Archives, detailing the formation of a Matoran Fusion. Joining hands, Nuhrii was able to form a powerful mental link with his five compatriots, allowing them to merge into one and form the first Matoran Nui seen in Metru Nui for 100,000 years. As such, the Kaita staved off the Morbuzakh long enough for the Toa to escape down to the Great Furnace and confront the King Root. Once the Toa had entered the central chamber and the immediate threat of Morbuzakh vines had been dealt with, the Matoran Nui defused and Nuhrii remarked the exhilarating rush of power he had felt. From this unique vantage point, he witnessed the defeat of the King Root and the subsequent destruction of the Morbuzakh across Metru Nui. A matter of weeks later, notably after the Toa Metru had been branded fugitives of the law and the Matoran had turned on them, Nuhrii was summoned to the Coliseum by the Vahki, along with the rest of the population of Metru Nui. Once he arrived, Nuhrii was confronted by a squadron of Vahki and placed inside a Matoran Sphere, his anxieties of rogue automation fully realized. Entering into a comatose state, Nuhrii became dormant and was rendered unable to carry out his task of maintaining Ta-Metru. With the entire population of the island similarly incapacitated, Teridax set in motion a chain of events that debilitated the Great Spirit Robot and transferred the seat of power to himself. During his time inside the sphere, his body reduced in size, and all his previous memories were erased. Nuhrii's size and physical strength were also reduced as a consequence of his Matoran Sphere. Mata Nui After being awakened by the Toa Metru on Naho Bay, Nuhrii aided in the construction of Ta-Koro using Airship parts under Turaga Vakama's direction. With his memory erased and his body notably shrunken due to prolonged stasis, Nuhrii began a new profession as a member of the Ta-Koro Guard, retaining only the briefest fragments of his interest in Mask Making. Enjoying a year of peace, the progress of the Matoran was notably hindered by the arrival of Makuta Teridax on the island, however, who used Infected Kanohi to corrupt the island's Rahi population. Relentlessly hounded by Rahi attacks and earthquakes, Nuhrii came to situate himself in Ta-Koro, rarely traveling beyond the roads and paths etched into the volcanic landscape for fear of the Hikaki. Notably, Nuhrii's original Kanohi Ruru was damaged in a skirmish with an Infected Rahi during the Dark Times and would later be replaced by a powerless Kaukau. Nuhrii was among a number of Ta-Matoran villagers who witnessed the arrival of Toa Tahu in Ta-Koro. With the Toa Mata arriving on the island, the Rahi attacks increased in their frequency, prompting the Ta-Matoran to defend their village from threats such as Nui Jaga, Fikou, Kane-Ra and Hikaki with limited success. When the Toa succeeded in their quest to collect their Golden Kanohi and descended into the Mangaia tunnels, Nuhrii was part of the Ta-Matoran strike team that arrived in Kini Nui to defend the entrance from the Infected Rahi. In one final battle, the Matoran emerged victorious, finally freeing the Rahi from Makuta's mental influence and restoring balance to Mata Nui in the process. To Be Added Return to Metru Nui Later, after the defeat of Teridax by Takanuva, Nuhrii aided in the construction of boats to return to Metru Nui when the island city was rediscovered. Landing in the city alongside the entire population of Mata Nui, Nuhrii helped repair Ta-Metru and the rest of the island, acclimatizing to his role in the furnaces with some difficulty. Several days after his arrival, however, word reached the Matoran that the Toa Nuva had left the island on a dangerous mission for reasons unknown. Upon discovering this news, Jaller instigated a silent protest, entreating the island's entire Matoran population to lay down their tools until the Turaga revealed the nature of the mission. Nuhrii notably took part in this protest, refusing to update the Archives database with any new Rahi information discovered over the course of the Dark Times. Eventually, however, the protest ceased and Nuhrii returned to work. Teridax's Reign When Teridax took control of the Matoran Universe, Nuhrii hid in the Archives along with Toa Nuva, Takanuva, the Turaga of Metru Nui and many other Matoran, though he was eventually captured by a squadron of Rahkshi enforcing the will of Teridax and forced to swear his allegiance to the Makuta. Nuhrii and his fellow Matoran were freed of Teridax's tyranny when he was killed in the Battle of Bara Magna, sustaining heavy damage to his body. Nuhrii and all the other surviving residents of Metru Nui, which suffered severe damage, evacuated the city and relocated to Spherus Magna to begin a new life. Abilities and Traits To Be Added Masks and Tools For the majority of his life, Nuhrii wore a Noble Kanohi Ruru. Some time after his arrival on Mata Nui however, it became damaged, and he replaced it with a Powerless Kanohi Kaukau. While residing on Metru Nui, Nuhrii was known to wield a Kanoka Disk Launcher, favoring a mid-ranged Poison Removal Kanoka valued at 143. Forms Category:Matoran Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Mask Makers